Talk:Special Items WIP
I don't think it worth a page describing those Items specifically, instead they should go to the map pages' map specification section, 1. They need to be filled, while here it's messy. For all content of this page, and those below the "how to pick" section of Special Items should be moved. I don't know why there's the idea to put all these map-related terms into a separated page. All the nightmare thanks to 03:54, July 11, 2012‎ 92.142.59.252. >:( And don't put links to each item! Are you supposed to open all pages for each of them...? For general use of one type of item (e.g. unlimited ammo, pushing, blocking, freezing etc.) they can put here, while specifically what map have Items using the kinds, just go to the map pages, and write the specific info like location, cooldown and/or time(s) allowed to use, how it is adopted, how it functions in the map, and the tactics for using it there. --'Seze◇ ' 10:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) 1: If it's too much, like Paranoid even with older versions, then put them into the map guide subpage (Items' info somewhat guides the players) or start another subpage ze_.../Special Items (although I don't think it's needed; it's very common on the Wikia community to see large pages. Content length isn't a good reason for spliting pages at all) --'Seze◇ ' 11:08, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't put a link to all special items. I just put a red color, then i copy-pasted the same color for all items. Click on their name, and you will see this is not links. :I could write here, Items of the maps with the bigest number of items. And in map page, just for maps with 2-3 items. ::Maybe I get it wrong, the red links are at only SSBB along with 2 following sections. Sorry for that.. :| ::Still, putting specific Item info for maps frustrates me very very much since day one I've ever saw this page, and you keep on expanding before I find the time to fix this issue (but it's fine, no matter where the content they will be, they still need to be drafted out, and now you're realising them which is excellent). ::We need to have a plan for where to place them finally. This isn't really a good page, nor the "main" Special Items. It's intro is a stub too, in terms of organization (putting sections and subtitles). And some general key definition is missing, like what to define the "special weapons", "mosters" etc that Kaemon (he wrote that version, check the history) listed. ::Briefly come up the reason for opposing putting specific info all here: We've got plenty of maps. Now it doesn't seems to be THAT massive (it already is to me) because most of the ZE maps we still haven't covered. If one day there are other contributors here, it will fill the page too much. Indeed we don't sure if this will come true, but an initial plan must be set well, or it'll be tricky to fix later on with much more pages created. Just like in the past people here used version nos at page titles, recently I fixed them all finally and deleted all the redirects. Then it's a structural problem. You look at the table of contents, it's a single-layer wide-span structure. This looks not really nice as most proper huge articles are really concerning a "huge topic", with several LARGE subareas, then each area has several points build up it, and so on. Now here this page is very large, 60 MB KB, but very VERY shallow in depth. Just a huge list. This cannot build a good organization thus this page could only leaved for describing Special Items generally. It's enough, we still miss a lot of things. Basically, history. And (sub)types of Items as I mentioned at the previous posting. ::This doesn't mean you have to stop, keep it on the contents are valuable and useful, just to say I've a plan to move them to suitable places and remodel the Items page for general descriptions when it's time for it. And you're welcome to bring out arguments on this subject. I've no mean to force an idea from me and apply to all, because this wiki belongs to everyone, no one owns it, and also, comparing to you master, I'm just a little noob newbie on ZE which played only for a month. *embarrassed* 'Seze◇ ' 16:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, we should change some things in the main page. Maybe cut the list with Normal Maps/Levels Maps/Stages Maps. :::And we also need something to go back at the top of the page. But don't work on wikia :( --Moltard 16:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's just a classification of maps (which don't really relate the Items at all); in the sense of context it doesn't change anything... just somehow break the list. I'm still proposing on moving all specific Item info to their map pages or map guide pages, and leave this page for drafting the content at this moment. ::::I've seen the "go to top" thing on Counter Strike Online Wiki, but it's not needed. You can always press and pull the scroll bar... --'Seze◇ ' 09:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm back from my vacation in the Ardens, darng you guys are lovely, all that work on this wikia, I acn hardly believe it! This is so amazing xD I'm back to help as well. I must say I lold when I saw SSBB with all the characters, though it's obviously unavoideable. Leave them red until I can add some information on all of them, since I'm developing the map. I'll also see to add more information to other items and other maps as well. Thanks to both of you, Moltard and Ikran, it's really much appreciated! ' JorisCeoen ' 19:50, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : :), For most of the Items, I can add info and Cooldown (i have cooldown of every items in the list). --Moltard 05:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::This would be indeed useful :D --'Seze◇ ' 09:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Now I finally reveal the reason why you were "gone" XD :I (or we) really want to remodel this entire wiki, which would to useful to the ZE community. As I newbie I've already enough seen fellow players at my regular server (and Moltard on their forum too) suffering from Mako***s, and have little ways to learn more about the map then just hate it. Similar for some other maps. :The primary principle here now is summarize and write some helpful and organized map guides for all players, but to make them staying here with convenience first off we have to fix most existing pages, which would be a huge project for just 3 guys... Pages like: Zombie Escape, ZR commands, console, Manual of Style/Map setup example, all map pages. Currently I'm working on a "side project" about Hammer Unit, derived from the new map infobox, and considering opening another page called "Measurements" to extend it and fit in something not really related to HU. (It's getting off-topic here this talk page...) :I get to update my "projects" page; but school's starting, before it's settled down I might get only a little time here per day.. 'Seze◇ ' 09:46, September 5, 2013 (UTC) It would be better, if in every maps page, there is a section for Special Items (except for Paranoid ofc :p, too much big). There are for almost every page 6 sections (ex: map specification, trivia, tactic,...), but add a section with Items should be a good idea. So people who want to know special items, don't need to go on this page. And so if Specials Items info are in maps page, we can also add, where to find them, and how :) --Moltard 18:23, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry – forgot to tell... – just under the Map specifications section, in Headline 3, like the soundtrack in Mako, or the Items in Random I just moved. Map specifications * Custom props/models * 3 levels * 4 Special Items * Multiple soundtrack Levels ... Special Items ... Soundtrack ... :Use the order as what the point form list listed. Thanks.. 'Seze◇ ' 01:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC)